


what a waste of a pretty face

by serpentcorelyss (CosmicallyLyss)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Daggers, Daishou uses they/them, Enemies to Lovers, Ficlet, Knives, M/M, Nekoma, Nohebi, Nonbinary Daishou Suguru, Oneshot, Prince Daishou Suguru, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, Princes, Rival Kingdoms, Rivals, Timeless, ambiguous time period, and wears a ballgown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/serpentcorelyss
Summary: "Kuroo Tetsurou is certainly a sight for sore eyes. Suguru trusts their judgement enough to say that, especially considering how they’ve been judging him from mere centimeters away. Or without any distance at all, in the liminal space where their mouths are connected. Tetsurou’s been taking the lead in their dance; the sparkle in his golden eyes and the embellishments on his burgundy velvet suit catching the glinting light from the chandelier as he spins them, hand on the fitted bodice of their jade green gown."in other words, that enemies to lovers ballroom dancing scene
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 32





	what a waste of a pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this written for a few months but forgot to post it WHOOPSIES ---
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Kuroo Tetsurou is certainly a sight for sore eyes. Suguru trusts their judgement enough to say that, especially considering how they’ve been judging him from mere centimeters away. Or without any distance at all, in the liminal space where their mouths are connected. Tetsurou’s been taking the lead in their dance; the sparkle in his golden eyes and the embellishments on his burgundy velvet suit catching the glinting light from the chandelier as he spins them, hand on the fitted bodice of their jade green gown. (The lights twinkle, blinking open and shut, just like the courtiers’ eyes on the pair). If it wasn’t Suguru’s sworn enemy - politically and personally - with a vice grip on their waist, they’d have left the scene with him. Poisoned him. Their specialty, as the Venom Prince. But because it’s Kuroo Tetsurou… they’ll have to work harder. They’re certain he felt the dagger strapped to their thigh earlier when he dragged his claws down their body; he’s perceptive, though they hate to admit it. And he’s been smirking, thinking he’s got the upper hand, what with the knowledge he’s now got on Suguru… But he knows nothing. Knows nothing of how they’ve located where they stored his own dagger as they mimicked his actions from before, slithering their hands down his thighs until they felt the blade’s holster under the fitted velvet, all the while distracting him with their icy lips on his own. It’s a cat versus snake game, the two of them play, and Suguru is determined to be crowned the victor.

  
Tetsurou’s certainly bathing in the attention the nobility is gracing them with. He takes it as an opportunity to pull a publicity stunt, Suguru assumes. His leg slips under the hem of their gown and wraps around their ankle, dragging their foot out from under them and causing them to crash to their knees. Tetsurou’s an idiot if he thinks he’ll take Suguru down without a fight, though - and in their own court, no less. So they snake a hand into his hair, curl their fingers around the raven-black strands, and I pull him down with him, snickering to themself as they hear him curse under his breath. “Thought I’d let you get away with trying to make a fool of me?” Suguru’s whisper is at a low enough volume so that nobody else will hear them. Even the trained espionage that their mother has stationed around, expertly trained in lip reading, won’t be able to decipher what they’re saying. Not with how their words flow directly into Tetsurou’s snarling mouth.  
The sound of the impact of their knees on the tile floor, which they believe will mar their skin with bruises, stirs up a commotion. Of course it does; the crown prince has just fallen to their knees. Murmurs of “Prince Suguru! Were they just tripped by the young man?” or “Prince Tetsurou seems to be helping him, how cordial!” flood their ears - that they hope aren’t burning red from irritation. Suguru’s mother is rushing towards them, her alcohol-flushed face twisted up in worry. She doesn’t ask if Suguru is okay, doesn’t even spare a glance at them, but turns her full attention towards Tetsurou, likely to deliver a drunken tirade...but stops when her wine-addled mind processes exactly who she’s looking up at. Another crown prince, of her biggest rival kingdom, no less.

  
Tetsurou’s hands change position with an ease that seems practiced. He’s planned his timing and everything… One hand clasps Suguru’s own and the other wraps around the uppermost part of their bicep; his sharp nails dig into their bare skin. He aids them in getting back to their feet, and they’re forced to choke down their ego for the sake of diplomacy, shooting a sickly sweet grin out towards the crowd. Suguru’s tone is evidently practiced, clear and enunciated, as they address the stilled court: “Please, spare no worries for me. Tetsu-chan here made a little mistake tripping me, but I could never be so cruel as to hold him at fault.” Their eyes narrow and their saccharine smile shifts to a serpentine smirk as they fix their gaze on Tetsurou. The nickname makes his bronze eyes glow with irritation. “If we may be excused, actually, I believe I can properly instruct Nekoma’s crown prince on the proper ways to dance in the ballroom. Consider it…” A pause for dramatic effect, because they’re nothing if not for their manipulation tactics. “...an act of courtesy from my nation to yours. Extending the olive branch, if you will.”

  
Tetsurou stiffens. Clearly, he didn’t expect them to fire back their own public display. But as always, they’re one step ahead of him. But he won’t let this moment go without a small victory. His grip on their hand (He still hasn’t let go…?) tightens until they can feel my bones shifting to awkwardly bunch up against each other. Suguru’s got to clear their throat to stop themself from grimacing in pain. Suguru’s mother consents to their offer, and they can feel their blood rush with that familiar fire of victory. They’re the one taking the lead now - no way in hell would they allow Tetsurou to whisk them off to privacy in their castle - and gracing the nobles with a demure smile. They drag him along until the duo reaches a balcony near their private chambers; They want to be alone with Tetsurou. It’ll be easier to get information from him without having to keep up a guise for their guards. In an instant, Suguru feels their back being pressed against the stone wall, the cold line of Tetsurou’s blade kissing their throat. Just as they expected. They look up at him (Four inches separate them vertically.) and flash their fangs in an arrogant, toothy grin.

  
“Think you’ve got the upper hand, Tetsu-chan?” In a flash, Suguru’s emerald-encrusted butterfly knife is revealed from their corset, no longer tucked safely into the arch of their spine. Tetsurou’s breath hitches in his throat; Suguru knows he’s cursing himself for falling for their decoy. “You really don’t know me as well as you did five years ago…”

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm something about they/them suguru just makes me so so so very happy


End file.
